Rightfully Mine
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Au.Lydia is a normal highschool student who can see fairies.She recieves an invitation from a man named EARL.Then a few men run after her and a handsome blonde came in to save her.But what is his purpose and if he's the EARL,what does he want from her? 1


**DISCLAIMER:** Hakushaku to Yousei or Earl and Fairy belongs to Tani Mizue.

**Summary:** AU. Lydia Carlton is a high school student who can see fairies. Then before she knew it, she receives an invitation by a man whom he calls himself Earl. Lydia hesitated at first but then when she gets kidnapped by a beautiful blonde boy, she had no choice but to follow the handsome blonde. Then she realized that he was the one sent her an invitation... somehow it intrigues Lydia what he wants from her.

**Rating:** T (may change?)

x............................................................................................................................................x

**Rightfully Mine**  
_by Mitsuki-chi_

x............................................................................................................................................x

**Chapter 1**

A caramel haired female walked on the busy pathway of a known Academy. Many people gazed at her as she walked through the crowd. She flipped the strands of her hair that were falling near her face.

She saw some men gawked at what she did while other females shrieked with jealousy. Her emerald eyes glanced at them and they all were taken back at her stare. She softly sighed and stopped in front of her locker.

She saw a female beside her with short blonde hair getting something on her own locker. Then she saw a small brown figure with green clothing. She looked at what the two brown figures were doing and fidgeted on whether telling the girl beside her about it.

The blond looked at her with a blank gaze when she noticed her stare. She smiled at the Caramel haired female. The russet haired female wryly smiled and peered at the two small figures. Her hand and mouth were aching to stop them but she hesitated.

_I shouldn't... I shouldn't..._

She kept telling the mantra on her head to stop herself from doing weird things again. But the moment the two figures pulled the book on the girl's hand, she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Don't!" She screamed and tackled the blond to the floor.

They both fell down on the floor. They heard people laughing and gossiping about what happened. She was about to apologized to the female when she quickly stood up, slammed her locker and walked away from the caramel haired female.

The russet haired female sighed and stood up from the floor. She fixed her crimson uniform and swept the dust off her skirt. She sighed once more and opened her locker. Then before anything weird happens, she closed her locker and walked away from the crowd. She heard them whispering and giggling at the stunt she had done earlier.

She doesn't blame them of course; after all she was always viewed as a weirdo. Ever since she was a child, many children avoid her and people thought of her as a weird and strange kid. Not that it bothered her...

Okay, so it does bother her. But what is she supposed to do? What she had was a special gift that only a few people have, including her.

She stopped walking and looked around. When she saw no one close to her, she pulled something on her pocket.

She eyed on it and whispered, "You know, you guys shouldn't be playing there." She scolded the two small figures earlier.

The two brown figures looked scared and plead for her not to punish them. She narrowed her eyes at them and they looked more scared at her stern face. Then after a while, she smiled and laughed. She kneeled and placed the two small figures on the ground. The two figures thanked her and she nodded at them.

"Remember not to play like that again, okay?" Then she saw the two smiled at her. "No more weird pranks, okay Brownies?" She stared at the two and they nodded back at her. Then she saw them walking away from her skipping. She sighed and put a hand on her hair.

"You're getting too much attention as always Lydia." A small high pitched voice told her.

Lydia looked at the trees and saw a particular gray fat cat on one of the branches. She sighed and shook her head as she saw the cat. She put her hands on her waist and said, "Nico... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

The gray cat that was lying on his back on the tree branch sat up and jumped from the tree. "I was bored listening and looking at your father. Plus, it's much fun when I'm with you. Now tell me, how's your day today? Any admirers?" The cat teased and Lydia frowned at it.

"What are you talking about Nico?" Lydia asked and walked towards the exit of the school.

"Well... I saw someone slipped a letter in your locker so I thought it was an admirer or something." The cat grinned at her.

Lydia thought of her locker and didn't see anything suspicious on it. "I didn't see anything in my locker earlier."

Nico walked in front of her and stood up in his two feet. Lydia was taken back and scolded the cat, "Nico!"

Nico grinned and said, "Don't worry. No one's looking." He took out a white enveloped behind him and shoved it Lydia. Lydia took the letter and Nico returned to his normal cat walk. Lydia opened the letter and eyed on it.

"Well... What does it say?" Nico asked impatiently.

Lydia sighed and uttered, "It's an invitation from a guy named Earl. I'm not interested." She slipped the invitation in her books and continued walking.

Nico followed after her and said, "Why not? He's an admirer right?"

"I don't get it why he doesn't ask me by himself. Plus, you only want to go there Nico since you read that there'll be foods and wines." She eyed on the cat with suspicion.

"Well... yes, but other than that I think this is just another flaw attempt for you. I mean, when people first see you they like you and swoon over you but when they hear that you speak to yourself and invisible things, they try to get away from you as soon as they can." The cat told her.

"Don't rub it in Nico." She sarcastically replied to the cat.

"I'm just saying... why not try to enjoy life a little. I mean, no one believes in fairy doctors now right?"

Lydia sighed and said, "But that doesn't mean I can relax as you say. This is the crucial moment to tell people that fairies really exist."

"Well, if you want them to think you're crazy or childish."

"But still... I think the bond between people and fairies are widening. I only want to continue what my mother taught me."

Nico looked at Lydia with a curious gaze. He was about to reply when a man with black haired stopped in front of the two. Nico averted his eyes on the man. Lydia did as well and examined the man in front of them.

"Miss Lydia Carlton?" The roughing man asked.

Lydia was taken back and nodded hesitantly. Then the man walked towards her and she walked away. "Please come with me. We have some questions for you." The man added.

Lydia saw a gun on his pocket. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I'm quite busy at the moment. Who are you by the way?"

"We won't take no for an answer." The man uttered as a few more men walked towards Lydia.

Nico walked behind Lydia and she looked around to find a way to escape. She looked at the men in front of her and said, "Sorry, but my parents told me not to talk with strangers." With those words, she ran to the side and Nico followed after her.

Lydia and Nico ran as fast as they can. She glanced at her shoulder and saw the men running after them shouting them to stop. Lydia tried to run faster but she wasn't good as running. She hoped that she could get away from her pursuers. She decided to go back to her house but that would only endager her dear father. But where will she go? She didn't know any other place than her home.

She turned around the corner. Then as she passed the corner a pair of hands caught her arms and pulled her. She felt herself bumping to something like a wall. Then she found herself in a car with Nico. After that the car drove away from the men normally and she saw the men running after where she headed.

Her breath still panting, she looked at the man who saved her. Her emerald eyes caught a beautiful blonde with mauve eyes.

Something told her that she wasn't saved; rather this was another mess she had herself into.

x............................................................................................................................................x

**A/N:** So how was it? Heheh, can you guess who's the guy who saved her? ^o^ hehhe, anyway, please review. ^o^ and hope you liked this first chapter. Yey!~ ^o^

_Lydia's uniform..._  
Color: Crimson Red (Like the one she used in the anime)  
Style: White blouse, red vest and jacket. Crimson plaited skirt. Black shoes and mid length white socks.  
*it's like your normal uniform in prestigious schools.*

_**~Mitsuki-chi.x**_


End file.
